Souls
by Marisol31180
Summary: Bella erhält einige Antworten auf die Frage, ob man als Vampir eine Seele besitzt...


Langsam fahre ich mit dem Finger über meine Gesichtskonturen, zeichne mit den Kuppen meine Stirn, meine Wangen und schließlich meine Lippen nach, während ich in den Spiegel starre.

Ich bin unwirklich schön, auf unbeschreibliche Weise makellos- und für immer achtzehn.

Ich versuche in den quälend perfekten Zügen, die das Spiegelbild mir zeigt, Spuren meines menschlichen Ichs wiederzuentdecken, das ich durch meine Verwandlung zurückgelassen habe, aber es gelingt mir nur mit Mühe.

Die in jeder Hinsicht durchschnittliche Bella, farblos, unscheinbar und ungeschickt, hat einer anderen Bella Platz gemacht, deren Vollkommenheit beinahe erschreckend ist.

Reglos wie eine Statue stehe ich da und betrachte mich. Das Blau des Mondes spiegelt sich auf meinem Gesicht, das mir so fremd und doch irgendwie vertraut ist. Meine Haut ist milchig weiß, hart und kalt, und meine einst braunen Augen schimmern leuchtend rot in der Dunkelheit, obwohl ich meinen Durst erst vor wenigen Stunden an einem Grizzlybären gestillt habe. Der Geschmack des Blutes, das dickflüssig und warm in meinen gierigen Mund geflossen war, ist immer noch auf meinen Lippen, aber dennoch ist in mir ein tief empfundenes Gefühl der Unzufriedenheit.

Ein wilder, ungestümer Teil von mir sehnt sich danach, meine Zähne in das zarte Fleisch einer menschlichen Kehle zu versenken, wohl wissend, dass menschliches Blut unendlich viel köstlicher wäre als das der wilden Tiere, die ich jage. Meinen Durst an Tieren zu löschen ist wie der Versuch, einen Flächenbrand mit ein paar Tropfen zu bekämpfen, aber ein anderer Teil von mir, der noch von Vernunft beherrscht wird, unterdrückt tapfer das stetige Verlangen nach dem berauschenden Geruch von Menschenblut.

„Habe ich sie verloren?"

Meine Stimme, seltsam melodisch und samtig, hallt in dem verlassenen Wohnzimmer unseres Hauses, aber ich höre Edwards Atem im oberen Stockwerk und ich weiß, dass er mich verstehen kann.

Es dauert nur einen Wimpernschlag, bis er hinter mir steht und eine Hand auf meine Schulter legt.

Seine Lippen streifen mein Haar, und obwohl ich trotz der Verwandlung noch immer die einzige Ausnahme bin von Edwards Fähigkeit, Gedanken zu lesen, ist ihm sofort klar, wovon ich spreche.

Der Grund, warum er sich so lange dagegen gesträubt hatte, meine Verwandlung zum Vampir zuzulassen, hatte in seiner Überzeugung bestanden, dass ich meine Seele verlieren würde, wenn ich meine Menschlichkeit gegen die Unsterblichkeit eintauschte.

Ich hingegen war ohne zu zögern bereit gewesen, den Preis für den Verlust meiner Seele zu zahlen, wenn ich ihn dafür nur für alle Ewigkeit lieben und an seiner Seite bleiben durfte.

Der Mensch Bella hatte nicht daran geglaubt, dass man etwas verlieren konnte, was man eh schon jemandem geschenkt hatte, aber der Vampir Bella sucht plötzlich im Spiegel auf Antworten nach quälenden Fragen der Existenz.

„Gott war für mich immer etwas Ungreifbares", sage ich, nur für Edwards Ohren hörbar, „und obwohl ich es nicht den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bereue, dass ich nun bin, was ich bin, frage ich mich, ob ich Seinen Zorn herausgefordert habe, indem ich alles daran gesetzt habe, dass ich Seine natürlichen Gesetze durchbreche. Du und Carlisle und Rosalie... Alice und Jasper... meine ganze Familie hatte keine Wahl. Euch hat niemand gefragt, ob ihr eure menschliche Existenz wegwerfen wollt, um etwas zu werden, das in Gottes Plan nicht vorgesehen ist. _Ich_ aber hatte die Wahl, und wenn man mich noch einmal davor stellen würde, würde ich mich jederzeit wieder dafür entscheiden, so wie du zu werden... jemand zu werden, dessen Sein vom Instinkt beherrscht ist, zu töten, um zu leben."

Ich fülle meine Lungen mit der unbenötigten Luft und drehe den Kopf so, dass ich ihn anschauen kann.

„Hat Er... hat Er sie mir weggenommen?", füge ich hinzu, als er seine Arme um mich schlingt und sein Gesicht in meinem Haar vergräbt.

„Nein", flüstert er und zieht mich fest an sich.

Nun, da ich nicht mehr zerbrechlich bin und er nicht fürchten muss, dass er mir mit einer unbedachten Bewegung wehtun könnte, presst er mich hart an seinen Körper, an den sich meiner schmiegt, als wäre er ausschließlich dafür geschaffen worden.

Lange Zeit stehen wir so da, mein Rücken an seine Brust gelehnt, und blicken in den Spiegel, der uns vor Augen führt, dass wie anders sind als alles, was Gott geschaffen hat.

Seltsam, denke ich, dass ich, die ich nie einen Gedanken an Gott oder Schöpfung oder überhaupt nur an Dasein verschwendet habe, mir solche tiefschürfenden Gedanken mache.

„Deine Seele ist unberührt und sie ist immer noch hier."

Edward legt seine perfekte Hand an meine Brust und trommelt mit den Fingern an der Stelle, an der mein Herz geschlagen hätte, wenn ich ein Mensch gewesen wäre.

Aber das bin ich nicht mehr.

Ich bin fremdartig, ich bin tödlich, und ich habe ein unendlich starkes Verlangen nach Blut, das nur von meinem Verlangen nach Edwards Nähe in den Schatten gestellt wird.

„Ich weiß es", antwortet er, obwohl ich die Frage, wie er da sicher sein kann, nur gedacht, jedoch nicht laut ausgesprochen habe. „Und das nicht nur, weil du eine unglaubliche Kraft aufbringst, um deine Instinkte zu unterdrücken."

Ich bin überrascht von seiner Antwort, und er sieht mir meine Gedanken in meinem Spiegelbild an.

Er hatte immer geleugnet, dass er an die Unversehrtheit _seiner_ Seele glaubte, obwohl Carlisle sich alle Mühe gibt, ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Carlisle, der seit Jahrhunderten alles tut, um Menschen zu beschützen und ihnen zu helfen, glaubt daran, dass ihm zumindest der Versuch, seine todbringende Natur in Schach zu halten, angerechnet werden und ihn vor der ewigen Verdammnis bewahren wird, doch Edward war immer anderer Meinung gewesen... bis jetzt.

„Du bist nicht mehr die Bella, die du warst. Du bist nicht mehr weich und langsam und zerbrechlich und rosig. Alles an deinem neuen Leben ist nun dafür geschaffen, zu töten. Deine Zähne, deine Schnelligkeit und deine Stärke... und doch gibt es immer noch in dir _meine_ Bella. Dein Kern, dein Wesen... das existiert immer noch hier drin."

Er klopft wieder auf meine Brust und fährt leise fort: „Die Art, wie du dir deiner selbst bewusst bist... wie du dir solche Fragen stellst und mich mit diesen Augen ansiehst, die weinen würden, wenn sie es könnten... Als du gerade wenige Stunden alt warst, wusste ich, dass dein Durst so überwältigend war, dass es jeden anderen Gedanken aus deinem Kopf hätte vertreiben müssen, aber anstatt deinem Verlangen nachzugehen, war es dir wichtiger, mich mit deinen neuen Augen zu betrachten und mir zu sagen, dass du mich liebst. Und als du bei deiner ersten Jagd den Duft von Menschen gerochen hast und dennoch in der Lage warst, dich zu beherrschen...Du würdest es niemals ertragen, einem Menschen weh zu tun, obwohl alles in deiner Natur dagegen spricht und du noch so jung und dein Verlangen nach menschlichem Blut so mächtig ist. Du hast alles auf den Kopf gestellt, woran ich geglaubt habe. Aber ich hätte es besser wissen müssen."

Er lächelt dieses schiefe Lächeln, für das ich bereit war, mein Leben als Mensch zu beenden.

„Und _deine_ Seele?", frage ich, während ich den Kopf so drehe, dass ich seinen Atem, kühl und unschuldig wie der Atem eines Kindes, an meiner Wange spüren kann.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie fort ist", flüstert er in die Dunkelheit hinein.

„Sie muss noch da sein, sonst wäre jemand, der so ist wie du... so gütig und rein... nicht in der Lage,

mich zu lieben."

Ich verschränke meine Finger mit seinen, denke daran, wie unsere Hände unsere ineinander verschlungenen Schicksale widerspiegeln.

Eine Wolke schiebt sich vor den Mond, so dass unsere Spiegelbilder mit der Dunkelheit zu verschmelzen.

Aber ich brauche keinen Blick in den Spiegel, um zu sehen, was ich bin, was in mir ist... und wofür ich geschaffen wurde.


End file.
